Baldi's Basics: A Tragedy at the Schoolhouse
by shannonpottergreene
Summary: You are the main character in the story, and it is up to you to make it out of the Schoolhouse of horrors alive. But as you do, you see that some people are not what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there, now this here is mt first fanfic based off of something. In this, you are the player main character, and it will be based on your perspective. And in this Baldi's Basics storystory. Things will be slightly more realistic. And things get crazy along the way. I hope you enjoy._ _Chapter 1_ It was the end of the school year. You had just finished the seventh grade, going onto eighth grade. But the problem is, your friend had accidentally left his notebooks in the school in his classrooms. And he asks you ro get them for him before his feeding therapy.

Unfortunately for you, you just missed the bus to your home. Luckily there is a phone in the Schoolhouse you can use, to call Mrs. Plumpkin.

In you go into the Schoolhouse, but as soon as you walk through the double-doors, do you see the Professor of math, Mr. Baldi. Your math teacher in your fourth hour. Not to mention he's your math teacher next year. Because of your difficulty in math. He waves at you and welcomely gestures you inside. He said.

"Hi, what are you doing here in school? Shouldn't you be as far away from school as possible?"

You smile back at him, noticing those crazy red lips that drives you insane.

"I'd like to,"

You say.

"But I have a problem."

"Are you here for after school detention? Summer school?"

You shake your head.

"Oh no. You see, my friend had left his notebooks in his classrooms, and he asked me to get them for him."

At this Mr. Baldi sctatched his chin in thought. You take this time to look at the one piece of hair at the front of his head. The only other hair besides his eyebrows.

Mr. Baldi said.

"Ah okay, I have an idea. How's about this, use this device to answer some math questions we've been over this year. And then you can have the notebooks. And every answer you get right you may get a prize."

He hands you a strange device that was blank. You nod happily, and head into a classroom. You see a notebook on a teachers deskdesk. You walk up to it, and on the strange device pops up a question.

46=

You type in the answer easily.

10

A green checkmark appears and then you do the same thing for the other two questions.

60=6

3-1=2

You get two checkmarks. And then you pick up the notebook and put it in your backpack. Once you exit the room, Mr. Baldi says.

"Great job, come get your prize, a shiny quarter."

He tosses you the quarter whoch you catch. And then you move on into the next classroom. You see other questions that need answering

5-4=1

43=7

147.1584 **\- (12346@6789853x2565%$326) x=π**

The last question you at first don't comprehend. You look it over multiple times, you don't understand. Mr. Baldi never taught you this, or you weren't paying attention. So, you wrote a question mark. You grab the notebook, and you go out. No sooner did you leave the classroom, you here, tapping? You go into the direction, you turn a corner and then you see him. Mr. Baldi had a ruler in one hand, smacking it in the palm of the other. His once bright welcoming smile has disappeared. He takes a step towards you. You step back in fright. You try to explain.

"Mr. Baldi, I am so sorry, let me explain. The question, it wasn't even a question. I don't think we learned-"

Your words die down as you see the fury in his eyes. Hr spoke, in voice almost unlike his own.

"You will be sorry."

You turn around and leave in fright, only to realize that the exit was right behind Mr. Baldi, and then you remember the other notebooks you have to retrieve. You think that it's best you should leave, but what about your friend? After all the nice things he's done for you. Be your first friend, bring you the best gifts on your birthday, comfort you when you cry. This was the least you can do. You continue to walk your way through, remembering the school rules. You spot anothanother classroom that you enter, you see the notebook, and then you answer the questions.

8-1=7

44=8

 ** _22782019£π302748(17293839 -29282928#26)_** You make up a random answer, and then you grab the notebook. Now you have three notebooks, you make your way out. And then you hit it, you turn corners, and go through double doors. You find another classroom, you answer the first two correctly, but the third, you just put a dot. You grab the notebook. You keep going, all the while hearing the sound of a ruler against a palm. You go into another classroom. Answer the questions, but now even when you are in the classroom, you can hear the tapping. As soon as you leave the classroom, you hear his dangerous voice.

"I get angrier for every problem you get wrong."

You keep going, turning around behind you to see that Mr. Baldi is getting closer, and faster. You keeping going. Miraculously, you find another classroom which you quickly enter. You don't even bother trying to answer the first two correctly. Once all all three questions ate finished, you hurry your way. But once outside the door, you dodge Mr. Baldi's grasp. And you hurry as fast as possible. You don't care about the school rules. The principal wasn't there, so you ran. You turn each corner, but he was right there. And then, you finally see it, the ome door that's boind to have the last notebook. You enter it, and you run to the desk. Only to see there is no notebook. And you turn around, Mr. Baldi was there! You try to make a dash for it, but Mr. Baldi had you back in a corner. One desk on the left side, Mr. Baldi on the right. He raises his ruler, and you shut your eyes.

Bang!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, in this chapter we're gping to see what decisions you should make._

You wake up, realizing you are on something hard. You open your eyes, bit shut it immediately. You are surrounded by blinding light. And so you lay there, with a sharp pain on yhe top of your forehead. And it was that which reminded you of what had happened. You cover your head woth your arms, shielding the lights. Your breathing quickens, you realize that it is real. And that you need to leave, to run! To get help. You here a door open and close. And you hear footsteps coming towards you. It was him, it just had to be. He was here cocoming to finish you off.

You squint your eyes, not even knowing what you can do. But then, you feel gentle touch on your back. Good enough to make you sit up and open your eyes. You squint your eues again. And you hear a gentle voice.

"Are you alright?"

You don't know what to say at such a calm question.

"I... I can't, see."

You croak, surprised at youryour voice.

"I'll get the lights"

Said the all too familiar voice. The footsteps reach to the other side. And you can see through your eyelids that most of the lights are turned off. It was then that you can open your eyes. To see Mr. Baldi walk towards you. As a reaction, you give a terrified-

eeeek*

You crawl to the corner, realizing you can't move your legs properly. Your trapped in the cor er Mr. Baldi coming closer. And then you find your voice and you scream.

"Aaaah! No God please! Have mercy! Don't hurt me-!"

To your growing shock, you see Mr. Baldi putting one finger to hos red lips. While waving his other hand crazily, saying in a calm, yet nervous voice.

"Oh no, Shhh shhhh. Quiet, calm down please, it's alright. Shh, I won't hurt you, I'm not gonna hurt you."

You just sit there and cry. Your so scared you don't know how to respond. Mr. Baldi knelt down in front of you. His face showing absolute no traces of anger. He spoke, his voice still calm.

"It's okay, you're okay. Just calm down and we'll talk."

Your cries turn into sniffles, you wanted an explanation for all this. You get the courage to look up at him. He scratched the back of his head. And he spoke.

"It's, a little hard to say. But first, I want to apologize for hurting you. I am truly sorry. "

You get the courage to ask.

"Why did tou do it? Why did you hurt me? I want to go home, please."

Mr. Baldi sighs.

"I-I can't. Let me explain. "

You wipe the tears from your eyes. As he explained.

"Have you ever wondered why only ten students in total come to this middle school? There is a good reason. This whole schoolhouse, is a hidden schoolhouse. To try to make sensable. Me, the Principal, Playtime, Bully, Arts and Crafts, First prize, and Sweeps. We are all, a disturbed group. And the only way I can explain that is... We don't know what we are."

You stop cryng and look at him. Not even knowing what yo say. But he continued.

"We were once normal people once upon a time. But it was our dark... Haunting... Tragic, pasts. That makes us the way we are now. I cannot explain the details to you. That you will have to find out yourself. But anyway, we all came together, and sought out a way to fit into a mew community. And live our lives. By mistake, we stumbled here..."

He stopped, and he looks sadly up at you. The black dots in his eyes shining from the one light in the corner. He reaches out a hand a gently touches your forehead

And that when you feel something else. You slowly reach up, and feel a band-aid on your forehead. And he said.

"I'm so sorry. I... Can't exactly explain to you about what I done. But I do want you to know. I care about you. I feel for you."

At that, you manage a twitch of smile. But it fades when you ask.

"When can I go home?"

Mr. Baldi's skin turned pale, and he said.

"And that's something else I must tell you. You can't."

At this, you suddenly feel a powerful strength, good enough for you to jump on your knees and stand tall.

"What?! No, no!"

You say, you take a few steps back away from him. Baldi stood up. You say.

"No, this just can't be real! I wanna go home! I swear I won't tell anyone!"

With his rather long legs he easily makes his way to you, and in a stern, yet understanding voice, he says.

"Even if you somehow manage to get out of here, you must take a winding, confusing path to your home. It'll be impossible. You are against a powerful obstacle you can't face."

At this, you only take a couple steps back, then you stop. In way, Baldi ddid have a point. When they took you to and from school, you took this awkward winding path, in the woods, through tunnels, and under bridges. And now that you realize ir. Bus always toik different routes. Your breathing quickens, you don't know what to do. Baldi reaches out a hand. In sudden reaction, you scream.

"I don't wanna die here!"

You make a run for it. And this time, Baldi didn't take a slow pace, he charged at full speed after you. In this room, there are no chairs or desks. You barge out the door and into the hall. Baldi was right behind you, you reach the end of the hall and make a sharp turn, but that didn't stop Baldi, he continued after you. So you hopelessly scream, but there was one thing about Baldi most people didn't know. He could pounce. Which was what he did. He launched himself and whocked you right down. You try to kick him off, but he has you pinned. He grabs both your arms, and pulls them behind your back. You helplessly scream and kick as he stands up, forcing you up with him. You continue toto kick, and scream as he drags you back to his office. Once inside, he shoves you in and slams the door behind him. You get back up from the ground. Baldi makes a dash right at you which you dodge, you try to reach a hand for the door handle, but Baldi graba you by your other arm, and he swings you away from freedom. You spin, and once you stopped Baldi charges and rams right into you. Slamming you against the wall. You scream out in pain, never have you thought a math teacher would be so... Dark. You squeeze your eyes shut, but you feel him turn you over to face him.

"Look at me!"

He orders, his voice sounding authoritive. Slowly youook up at him. His eyes piercing yours asas he then said.

"You are not going to die. But you are going to live here. This is your home now."

You then say, in a weak voice.

"Someone will realize I'm gone. And they will send to find me."

He hisses in your ear.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it."

Alowly he lets go of you. He turns around, and head towards his desk. He sits down ontop of his desk and says, in a more calm voice.

"We're going to stay in here. Until you can calm down."

You try to steeady your breathing. And you say in a shaky voice.

"I... I'm so sorry. I-I got scared."

You plopped to your knees. And you say.

"This is real."

Baldi says.

"Now you're catching on."

You just sit there. You think about hitting it and run. But Baldi will easily catch up to you. And mabey next time he won't be as understanding. You want to cry. Secretly, you wish that Mrs. Plumpkin was there to comfort you. Your breathing is now slow and shaky. You almost faint when Baldi says.

"Come on, were going to the Principal."

He stands up and walks to the door, with you slowly following behind. You ask.

"What is he gonna do?"

He turns around, and answers.

"We're only going to discuss what should happenand what the outcome will be."

In an attempt to cool your anxiety, your say.

"Like an In and Out box."

Baldi gives a chuckle.

"You're right."

He says. So you both head down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there dear followers, I hope you enjoy the story, remember to_ _let me know what you think!_

You follow Baldi down the chilly hall. As it turnd out, Baldis office was behind a secret jidden soda machine. It was then you see the school bully making his way to the cafeteria. You feel a sense of unease. Then again, it was nice to roam around the halls without the pressure of being hunted down. That was until you reached the detention room, a.k.a the Principals office. Inside, you see the Principal inside, sitting at an empty desk, while the others have globes on them. The Principal is speaking to the little girl everyone knows as playtime. It wasn't until the Principal looks up and saw you that he got up. And ushers little playtime out. He closes the door behind her, ans then directs his attention to the both of you. Baldi presents you, giving what seemed like a nervous smile.

"Here we are, sir. Um, it is not a pretty story..."

The Principal sighed and said.

"And it's not going to be a prety outcome either. But then again. That's the pros and cons of our lives."

Ypu just stand there, confused. But the Principal sighed and said.

"I was afarid something like this would happen."

You take a step back. The Principal says.

"Wgat are we going to do? Hmmm..."

Long silence, then he said.

"Alright. Here's what's going to happen. You are going to stay here with us for the rest of your life. I'm sure that professor Baldi has explained the details of how no one will find you and how you'll never reach home. And how schools out forever for you. This, is your home. And since you're going to live here, your going to have yoyr play as one of the Tragic's."

"Tragic's?"

You repeat in question. And that's when the Principal squints his eyes and leans in. You get scared upon seeing his eyes, but then resluze, they're somewhat normal eyes, only black. The Principal says.

"Professor, can you restrain while I search?"

Baldi puts his handa on your shoulder, as the Principal stares unto your eyes, unmoving. And after a while, he blinks and says directly to you.

"You were on the edge of officially becoming like us. Until you were... H-healed."

He shakes his head, and says.

"Well, weagaip'reset your setting'. And you will be one of us."

"One of you?"

You ask, then you say.

"Who are you people? Where are the other teachers? What do yo mean, Tragic's?"

You begin to tear up. You want to run again. The Principal sahrugged and said.

"For answers, yoy must seek it yourself. In the walls, perhaps."

But then he says.

"Well, you are excused. Go explore your new home. Professor, you may stay. Gladly you leave. But as soon as you close the door, you hear the Principal yell at Baldi.

"What were you thinking Baldi?! Do you know how serious this problem is?!"

"I know sir, I know. I wasn't thinking, I am so sorry."

"Well your not getting off easy. So as punishment for your fault, it is now your hoght priority to watch and protect over the student. And to make the student become apart of the Tragic's. And, if anyrhing bad happens to said student, it will be on your head."

"I know, sir, I perfectly understand. But how can I, turn the student into a Tragic's?"

"You're actually off to a great start. Like what happened earlier. Student stayed to get notebooks for friend, and is never seen ir heard from again."

At that you just stop listening and walk off. You don't alwant to hear anymore. Then you have an idea. The exit! MabeyMabey they weren't telling the truth. Mabey there really was a way out. A way home. Immediately, you begin to search. You go around the corners, down the halls, to the cafeteria, to more halls. You move around, and then you it. A small, comic on a wall? You can't exactly read it, but apparently ot shows someone opening a mailbow with their teeth. You move on, you turn more corners. Search on the walls, and then you come upon yet another picture. This one was just a picture of a man, smiling. You move on.

You search, search, and search. Until you just get tired, and rest against a wall. And then you see it, the south quarter, the exit! You make your way to it. And there you are. The three yellow double doors, and a light grey brick wall. You slump to your knees, come on! You look down sadly at the floor. And thrn, something touches your shoulder. You look up, and see the little girl Playtime. She says.

"Hi, you wanna play?"

You dont know how to react, you simply stare. She says.

"Don't be sad, C'mon lets jump rope!"

She hands you the jump rope. And she counts.

"One, two, three, four, five! Thats do that again!"

You stop and ask.

"But what about six seven eight nine?"

She giggles.

"Seven ate nine."

You give off a small laugh, too. You continue to play until she says.

"That was fun! I'll see you soon!"

And then, she leaves. And so, feeling a little more better, you decide to go and explore the schoolhouse. Hoping to find any answers to this strangeness.

For a start, you explore the classrooms. It wasn't easy to find all seven classrooms. But when you diddid, all you found are just pencils, and papers. You even look in the teachers drawers. It wasn't until you have completed searching all seven that you realize how exhausted you are. And now that you realized it. Where did they sleep? Should you ask? Should you figure it out youself? You roam around the halls, slowly. But then, you stumble upon the Principal. Who asks.

"What are you doing, student?"

You ask.

"Where does everyone go to sleep?"

In answer, he says.

"Anywhere. There is no certain place. But as long as you are comfortable, you may sleep anywhere."

"Heh, yeah, thanks."

You say, and so, you move on. Trying to find a place to sleep for the night. You check the rooms, then you check other places. Until finally, tired and frustrated, you just settle yourself in the cafeteria. And settle on a bench, thinking.

You think of what Mrs. Plumkin would say, if she and Mr. Plumkin knew where you were. You think of your friend who had done so many things for you. And you had the chance to pay him back. But as fate would have it, you're locked behind bricks. It was true, you thought, how school was like a prison. See how funny it is now. Your mind drifts off to your, parents. And you feel a tear fall down your cheek. But then you think, what was it from the past that made you, 'one of them'? When did it happen? How were you healed? With all these pointless thoughts, you rest ypur head on the table, still thinking.

Then dozing.

Then sleeping.

To be continued...


End file.
